Pantheon/Background
Story Far above the clouds on Mount Targon resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Rakkor who still revere combat and war as ultimate artforms. They remember the Runewars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Rakkor warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence - and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Rakkor. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with the relics of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, and cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish. "I was hoping they had more reinforcements." -- Pantheon, standing amidst the pieces of a brutalized Noxian battalion. Quotes ;Upon selection *"They are privileged to die at my feet!" ;Movement/attacking *"Consider it done." *"Do not provoke me." *"Honor compels me!" *"I know my path." *"My spear is restless." *"Onward!" *"Without pause!" *"Their fate is sealed." *"They disgrace the art of war!" *"They will know war." *"They will not enjoy this!" *"With pleasure..." ;Taunt *"Getting kicked into a well is the least of your worries!" ;Joke *"My profession...! You know, now that I think of it, I've always wanted to be a baker." *"Yes, a baker." Development *''Pantheon has been designed by Shurelia. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by PendragonChampion Sneak Peak: Pantheon: :Since Singed joined the League of Legends, there has been a decided dearth of champions with extremely large shields. Luckily, Pantheon is coming to help prevent this extremely important demographic from becoming marginalized. Pantheon concept 1.jpg Pantheon concept 2.jpg Pantheon.jpg Reinforcements, reconsiderations, retcons - oh my! Patch history : ** Now does a better job of hitting targets on top of Pantheon ** Base damage per hit increased to 13/23/33/43/53 from 4/6/8/10/12 ** Scaling changed to a 0.6 per bonus attack damage ratio from a 0.2/0.25/0.3/0.35/0.4 per total attack damage ratio. ** Now fires 3 strikes instead of 5. ** Cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 45/50/55/60/65 from 70 at all ranks. ** Channel duration reduced to .75 seconds from 1.8 seconds. * ** Base damage increased to 65/105/145/185/225 from 16/28/40/52/64 ** Now scales off of a 1.6 bonus Attack Damage ratio from a 1/1.15/1.3/1.45/1.6 total Attack Damage ratio * Certain Death now causes Spear Shot to critically strike for 1.5x damage * ** Cooldown adjusted to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds from 12 seconds at all levels ** Stun duration adjusted to 1 second from .7/.9/1.1/1.3/1.5 ** Pantheon will now attempt to attack the target after using Aegis of Zeonia * ** Jump channel time reduced to 2 seconds from 3 seconds ** Land time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2 seconds ** Edge damage increased to 50% from 33% V1.0.0.122: * now has a range of 5500 V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug where casting from max range would sometimes fail to stun or damage the target (unrelated to terrain). V1.0.0.115: * now shows an alternate run animation for Pantheon while active. 'V1.0.0.114: *Fixed a bug where triggered after every 4 attacks, but every 5 spell casts (reduced casts required to 4). 'V1.0.0.111: * now deals damage slower - it takes 0.5 seconds longer to deal full damage. * now has a small area near the center that deals full damage (previously it was impossible to deal full damage to any target). 'V1.0.0.109: * stun duration reduced to 0.7/0.9/1.1/1.3/1.5 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. 'V1.0.0.108: * is now more visible to allies: ** The green circle that allies see now appears when Pantheon starts channeling. ** The red circle that enemies see still draws when he leaps into the air. 'V1.0.0.107: * base damage reduced at earlier ranks to 16/28/40/52/64 from 20/31/42/53/64. * scaling damage reduced at earlier ranks to 20/25/30/35/40% from 24/28/32/36/40%. 'V1.0.0.106: * base damage reduced to 20/31/42/53/64 from 30/40/50/60/70. * attack damage conversion increased to 28/31/34/37/40% from 18/22/26/30/34%. * mana cost reduced to 150 from 150/250/350. * now shows a counter as you build up charges. * The threshold required to trigger the now increases with Pantheon's level. 'V1.0.0.100: * Corrected a display error with Pantheon's auto attack and death recap. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. 'V1.0.0.99: * Fixed a typo in Pantheon's lore. 'V1.0.0.96: * Stats: ** Base health increased to 520 from 505. ** Base armor increased to 21 from 20.1. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 85. * mana cost increased to 45 at all ranks from 30/35/40/45/50. * : ** Cooldown modified to 12 seconds at all ranks from 20/17.5/15/12.5/10. ** Stun duration changed to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 from 1.5. ** It now properly interacts with spell shields. * : ** Base damage reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 6/9/12/15/18. ** Scaling damage reduced to 18/22/26/30/34% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 26/24/22/20/18. * : ** It will now apply smoother damage especially against large targets. ** It will now properly interact with spell shields. 'V1.0.0.94: * : ** Damage scaling increased to 20/25/30/35/40%. ** It will now properly double the damage of the entire ability against champions, rather than just doubling part of the damage. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage based upon your bonus damage. ** Fixed a bug where it procced cast effects with every tick. * : ** Attack damage scaling increased to 100/115/130/145/160%, from 100/110/120/130/140%. ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't scaling with enough of your damage from items. * : ** It now breaks spell shields and is blocked by spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for an incorrect amount of time. * Pantheon will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . 'V1.0.0.86: * Reduced the summoner spell cooldown so that players can cast summoner spells right after Pantheon completes his . 'V1.0.0.85: * cooldown reduced to 26/24/22/20/18 from 30/28/26/24/22. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 150/135/120 from 180/150/120. ** Cooldown on channel cancel reduced to 10 from 25. ** Falling time reduced to 1.5 from 2. ** Fixed a bug that allowed Pantheon to cast Summoner spells before landing. * Added a new sound to . 'V1.0.0.83: * is no longer castable while immobilized. * Fixed a minor tooltip typo with . 'V1.0.0.75: * Fixed an issue that would cause to not stun targets if you did not move as part of the skill. '''V1.0.0.72: Added. * : Pantheon hurls his spear at an enemy unit, dealing attack damage and a percentage of his weapon damage. * : Pantheon leaps at an enemy champion, bashing them with his shield and stunning them. This also refreshes his Aegis Protection. * : Pantheon unleashes 5 swift strikes in front of him, dealing double damage to Champions. Pantheon also becomes more aware of his enemy's vital spots, allowing him to always critically strike enemies at low health. * (Ultimate): Pantheon composes himself then leaps into the air to a location, striking all enemy units in the area and slowing them for 1 second. Enemies closer to the impact point take more damage. * (Innate): After attacking or casting spells 4 times, Pantheon will completely block the next normal attack that deals more than 40 damage to him.}} References